The wielder of Myths
by Ninjouzata
Summary: Naruto discovers five powerful swords with the power of the underworld.
1. Hellish blades

Ninjouzata:I do not own anything within this fan fiction, except my characters and the village surrounded by graves. Anyway this is more or less of a test story, to see how well I can use stuff from Mythology of various places, mainly Greek and Roman, also if anyone knows of any of the legendary rivers other than Styx, Acheron,Cocytus,Lethe, and Phlegethon I will appreciate it if you know them and tell me.

* * *

Styk, Acheron, Cocytus, Lethe, Phlegethon are the words etched into stone under the bases of five swords, the boy, no older than ten, knew well what they were named after, Greek and Roman mythology spoke of five rivers that ran into the underworld, or Hell as many knew it. 

"This is amazing, I've heard of the five rivers in legend, but I never thought I would see something named after those five rivers, well I might as well take them, after all I'm sure they would be safer in my hands than in someone who could use them to kill everyone in Konoha." the boy said his blonde hair ruffling in the slight breeze within the cold, dank cave.

"Hey Naruto your dad is looking for you!" a girl, no older than Naruto shouted, her voice echoing in the cave, Naruto smiled slightly.

"I'm on my way Ino-san!" Naruto shouted, picking the five swords up and sealing them into a scroll that was as long as his arm.

"Hey Naruto-kun, as I was saying your dad wanted to see you. Something about the Ninja academy, later." Ino said, her voice was fine, Naruto noticed, but there was an odd blue aura coming off her body, moving away from her body, and vanishing in the air.

'_What the heck, I wonder if anyone else can see this, maybe this is some unique bloodline, what do you think Kyuubi-san?_' Naruto asked his furry tenant.

"**I doubt it, after all you hold the five Hellish rivers, you can see what mortals can not. Now listen don't think your almighty just because I choose you to be my host AND let you know the location of the five Hellish swords, after all it will take training to learn how to use them, which I will oversee most of it for you kit, also if you start ramen binging again I will start acting like Shukaku and try possessing you every time you sleep.**" Kyuubi said, her voice even and steady.

'_I didn't plan on it Kyuubi-san, so when does my training begin?_' Naruto asked, halfway to the Hokage's tower where his dad was probably either sleeping or just ignoring paperwork, or both, but such was not the case as Naruto opened the door to reveal not only his father but his mother, three jounin, two ANBU, and Jiraiya.

"Alright kid, we know that Kyuubi has decided he woul-" the ANBU started but Naruto corrected him.

"She, Kyuubi is a girl, idiot."

"It doesn't matter, as I was saying the Kyuubi has decided she would use you as a host, now we have two options, one we will kill you on the spot, or two we throw you in jail, which do you want?" the ANBU asked, both of them looking at him, meanwhile Minato, Naruto's father, got an edgy look and winked, Naruto, realizing what his dad meant, started making hand signs, the ANBU, who thought the kid was joking, just laughed. Minato looked at Naruto for a moment, Naruto was making hand signs no one had seen before.

"Hell style:Crossing the river Styx." Naruto said, a small cut appearing on both of the ANBU's outer armor, before hundreds of larger cuts started appearing, but Naruto wasn't done yet "Hell style: ferryman of the underworld, Charon, take these two fools into the Acheron." Naruto said, an aged man with a scythe appeared in a large wooden boat, his hand not holding the scythe lifted up, as if demanding something.

"Payment will be a handful of your blood, wielder of the Hellish river swords." Charon said, Naruto willingly let his blood leak out into the man's aged hands.

"You two mortals come with me, Hades will take great pleasure in torturing your souls in the Underworld." Charon said, lifting the two ANBU up with ease in a single hand as if they were simply feathers.

"Thanks Charon, see ya later." Naruto said, creeped out by the ferryman.

"Au revoir." Charon said, bowing deeply as he vanished back to the underworld.

"That was creepy." Jiraiya said, shivering from the eerie cold that had appeared when Charon appeared.

As Naruto turned towards his father's desk he winced, those two jutsu took too much out of him, top that with using a bunch of his chakra to get the five hellish swords, equaled one tired Naruto. Naruto, attempting to set down in a nearby chair, fell asleep, clutching the scroll that had the five sworrds sealed within.

The next day Naruto awoke in his room, the scroll set on his night stand, with a note beside it

'Hey Naruto, if your reading this then your late, meet me at the academy

Signed,

Minato Namikaze

P.s.:If you can, eat breakfast, don't be too hungry on your first day of the ninja academy.'

Right under the P.s. note there was a crude drawing done by Minato of himself , sticking the peace sign out, Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alrighty then, now I want to dress to impress, so that means I'll wear my black outfit, with these babies." Naruto said to himself as he quickly changed clothes and unsealed two of the five swords. "Phlegethon and Acheron.." he added as he placed the two swords on his side, a prideful smile plastered on his face. Naruto picked up a nearby Hiraishin kunai and flung it in the direction of the academy, immediately he vanished in a yellow blur and reappeared in front of the academy.

"Alright class, I'm sure many of you know our newest student, and truthfully he shouldn't be joining us so late in the year, but after a quick demonstration of his skills we allowed him, Naruto Namikaze." Iruka Umino said, pointing to Naruto, who bowed as his name was called.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are creating my own jutsu, learning new jutsu, and my old friend Orochimaru, who has helped me learn some new jutsu, my dislikes are the time it cooks for ramen, as well as a man that betrayed his clan and killed them off to master a truly forbidden technique, my dream is to become a kage, and my hobbies are hanging out with the few friends I have and creating new jutsu." Naruto finished, taking a seat beside one of the only females he trusted, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said, smiling as she gave Naruto a quick hug.

"Also we have a test today, sorry Naruto but you have to take it as well." Iruka said, Naruto shrugged, he didn't really care.

The test, as everyone figured out, was harder than they thought. Naruto, however, simply looked at Iruka like he was insane.

"A basic chakra control exercise, your kidding right?" Naruto asked, picking up an eraser with a chakra string and flinging it at Iruka.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Iruka shouted, Naruto looked mad for a second before making a hand sign.

"**Sexy jutsu.**" Naruto said, and in a poof of smoke a female version of himself appeared, Iruka went flying, twin streams of blood acting like jets.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!" Iruka shouted, hitting Naruto over the head.

"It isn't stupid, look around me, now anyone with a bloody nose is a pervert, see now you know who to keep away from girls, apparently you need to stay away from females." Naruto said, a sly smile on his face, he looked behind him, only two males didn't have bloody noses, and they were both asleep, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. There were, strangely, three girls who had bloody noses, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and some girl with green hair.'_Disturbing, well at least I picked out the perverted bisexuals in the class. Note to self: Annoy Ino-san by using the Sexy jutsu whenever she is nearby._' he thought to himself, a smirk on his face.

After the academy was over Naruto went to find someone who said he would help him with swords if he ever got one, Hayate Gekko.

"Hello Naruto." Hayate cheerfully greeted Naruto.

"You look horrible Hayate, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, and truthfully it looked like Hayate hadn't gotten any sleep for a while.

"Nothing, I'm-cough- fine, just a -cough-little-cough-under the weather-large cough-." Hayate said, wheezing slightly.

"**Don't believe him kit, unsheath Acheron and hold it to the ground, focusing on Hayate-san.**" Kyuubi said from her cage, a knowing look on her fox-like features.

"Acheron, second river of the underworld, show me this man's affliction." Naruto whispered, and immediately he felt like he had the Byakugan, he saw Hayate's chakra points, and saw that one was weakening near his lungs.

"**Kit get him to a doctor, NOW!**" Kyuubi shouted, the chakra point near Hayate's lungs becoming weaker by the second. "**If that chakra point dies he will be stuck looking like that forever, now GO!**" Kyuubi shouted again, Naruto, nodding, sheathed Acheron and grabbed Hayate before throwing a Hiraishin kunai towards where the hospital was, all in one quick jerk of his body.

"Hello Naru-kun, you here for a check-up? What happened to Hayate-kun?" the nurse quickly asked, seeing Hayate coughing up a storm.

"Chakra point near his left lung, failing, get Hizashi Hyuga to help him, quick." Naruto said, feeling his body reach it's limits, the nurse nodded before creating a shadow clone jutsu, who took Hayate and ran off towards Hizashi Hyuga, who had just stepped into the main office, who took Hayate to an E.R faster than one could say "Help."

Hayate's chakra point had nearly vanished, but thanks to Hizashi he was fine and resting up, much to Naruto's happiness, Now Naruto realized he had another problem, no one to teach him how to use a sword, and then someone cleared their throat.

"**Kit did you forget already? I will train you in the five styles of the underworld rivers, the only price is you treat me like a queen.**" Kyuubi said, Naruto nodded as he began running towards an empty training ground, or so she thought, but when he arrived there, four people were there training.

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS WILL BE INCREASED EXPONENTIALLY IF YOU WEAR THESE!" a man with living eyebrows and a horrible bowl cut shouted, Naruto twitched as he looked at the three horrible suits he held up, three spandex suits.

"YOSH, GUY-SENSEI I WILL WEAR IT!" a younger version of the man shouted, much to Naruto's disgust, and apparently to his teammates as well.

"Hmm, seems we have a guest." the man said, in a regular unloud voice.

"It's only Naruto, Guy-sensei, remember the Hokage's son." Neji said, walking towards Naruto. "Help me, please." he whispered to Naruto, a frightened tone evident in his voice.

"No can do Neji-san, unless you want to go to the academy and be there for an extra year." Naruto said, Neji looked even more afraid at having to go back to the academy.

"Fine, anyway Naruto this is my team, Might Guy, Tenten, Rock Lee, and of course myself." Neji said, Naruto nodded to each one of them, and winked at Tenten. '_Naruto, your acting like a ladies man again, I wonder how long before this one kicks your ass though._' Neji thought to himself before seeing Naruto with a large bump on his head.

"Ouch, apparently Lee doesn't like people trying to get a date with his female teammate." Naruto said, a blushing Tenten staring at Naruto.

"Naruto-san, your father is strong, you and Neji are my eternal rivals, do not disappoint me, now let us spar, I want to test your true strength." Lee said, taking a basic taijutsu stance, Guy and Neji sighed weakly.

"I don't spar, I kill." Naruto said, an ominous glow present in his eyes as he pulled Styx out of the scroll.

"That sword won't help you Naruto-san." Lee said as he rushed Naruto, who blurred out of reality. "Hiraishin?" Lee asked, having seen the technique before.

"No, this is much faster than Hiraishin, Lee-san, this is the flowing of the Styx." Naruto said, the ominous glow in his eyes increasing more. "**Style of the Styx controller: Rampant souls of the dead.**" he shouted, making a single hand sign and cutting his leg deeply, but no blood spurted out, no it was all absorbed by the sword, and if one passed by they could hear what sounded like people moaning and groaning in pain, and then a blast of skulls shot towards Lee, luckily for Lee, Guy picked him up and moved him out of the way a split-second before the skulls hit him. The skulls continued on and hit a tree, leaving the impression of a skull before returning to the sword, the ominous glow vanishing slowly, Neji, acting on instinct, rushed Naruto to knock him out before something worse happened, but his hand was caught by a grinning Naruto, the grin on his face and glow in his eyes far more terrifying than the last time. "Neji-san, not smart of you to attack me like that, so unprovoked.**Style of the Acheron controller:Charon's tiredness.**" he said, making a set of hand signs that sent Neji into dreamland, this time the evil on Naruto's features vanished fully and he passed out, Guy was breathing hard, releasing a hand sign he made.

"That was a chakra drainer, unluckily for Neji it took longer than most people, sorry Tenten, when Neji and Lee wake up tell them to meet here tomorrow at one in the morning." Guy said, dragging his way along, Tenten sweat dropped.

'_I couldn't do a thing._' Tenten thought to herself as she pulled Neji, Lee, and Naruto up to a fallen tree trunk so she could keep an eye on them.

A few hours later and Tenten had dozed off, Naruto woke up along with Lee.

"Sorry Lee, I let got carried away." Naruto said and the two fell back asleep, bodies too tired to do anything.

In various places across the land slight pulsations began occurring, as if trying to find someone, the largest pulse came from underneath the waterfall at the Valley of The End.

* * *

Next time on Mythological nonsense: Naruto becomes a genin, discovers an unknown heritage, and whats this? A beautiful girl that repeats the last word spoken

Hakamori, Arekuruu, and Sasuke: The girl known as Echo

So we've learned what today class?

There are five rivers in Greek mythology that are in the underworld?

Yep. Alright readers next chapter will introduce some more legendary things from Mythology. Possibly even some new swords and a character named after a god or goddess.(Echo, Demeter, etcetera etcetera)


	2. Discovery

Ninjouzata:I do not own anything within this fan fiction, except my characters and the village surrounded by graves. oh and the five underworld river swords(well the idea behind them at least. I don't own the actual rivers obviously)

* * *

_In various places across the land slight pulsations began occurring, as if trying to find someone, the largest pulse came from underneath the waterfall at the Valley of The End._

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning with a massive headache and realized he wasn't at home. 

"Good morning Naruto, glad to see your awake." Guy said, his trademarked 'Nice guy' pose struck.

"Don't do that again, ever. Please." Naruto said, shuddering. Guy sighed slightly as he pulled out a green spandex suit.

"Alright, but you will wear this and come train with my team whenever we meet to train, if not I won't teach you something that will be helpful for you in the event your swords aren't able to be used in a fight, such as an all taijutsu fight." Guy said, Naruto reluctantly nodded and took the jump suit and, going as quickly as possible, changed into it faster than anyone could say "Go."

"This is actually pretty comfortable." Naruto said, then was forced to the ground as Guy tossed weights on him.

"Put these weights on, keep them on whenever you train, and when you can walk regularly again pump chakra into them." Guy said, Naruto nodded and put the weights on and struggled to walk a single step. "Now, I want you to run two laps around this training ground, after that one hundred push ups, two hundred punches, and finally two hundred kicks." Guy added and Naruto began working on his exercises

A few hours later in a market place a girl was being beaten for seemingly no reason at all.

"Die you stupid wench!" the man beating the girl shouted, the girl tearfully mimicked his words. In the shadows a figure with red eyes watched until the man was about to rape her, he then vanished and appeared in front of the girl and looked at the man directly, their eyes locked and the man was sent into the Sharingan's Tsukuyomi

"Fool, it will look bad on Konoha if you rape a girl who is probably cursed." Itachi said, a sword in his hand "For the next seventy two hours you will be repeatedly stabbed by my sword, an hour within the end and you will be burnt while being stabbed." he added as he began stabbing, three days passed in the Tsukuyomi, though only a second in actual time, and the man collapsed to his feet. Itachi then picked the girl up and ran to the Hokage's tower, where Minato called for a Hyuuga, and he got the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi.

"I want one of you to activate your Byakugan." Minato told the two, they shrugged and activated it. The girl said the same words and her eyes went Byakuganish.

"Amazing, so this is a curse, or a blessing?" Hizashi asked, Itachi activated his Sharingan suddenly, the girl activated the Sharingan as well.

"Both probably, if we can figure a way around the copying words she might become an excellent Shinobi." Itachi said, Minato grinned as he summoned a toad and gave it a note.

"Take this to Tsunade-baachan and tell her to get her sake drinking ass to my office ASAP." Minato said, the toad nodded and vanished, about a minute later Tsunade burst through the door and slugged Minato, sending him flying into the steel reinforced walls of his office.

"Tsunade-sama, this girl needs possible medical attention ASAP." Itachi said, Tsunade nodded before grabbing Hizashi.

"Byakugan, now Hizashi." Tsunade said as she made a few one handed hand signs, Hizashi's Byakugan activated and Tsunade's eyes went Byakugan like.

"Well Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi asked, worry on his face at the fate of the innocent little girl.

"We need Jiraiya and Orochimaru, now." Tsunade said, Minato, finally recovering from hitting the metal wall, summoned two toads and had them take similar notes to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. About a half hour later a toad and a snake appeared and Jiraiya crawled out of a toad's belly, Orochimaru did something similar but out of a snake instead.

"Hello Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya glared at him as Tsunade blushed.

"We need your, meaning BOTH of your, help removing a curse on this little girl here." Tsunade said, Orochimaru grabbed Hizashi's head lightly, as did Jiraiya, and made the same hand signs as Tsunade had.

"I know this girl's kekkei genkai, they repeat the last word repeated and can use the jutsu said, even kekkei genkais." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya nodded.

"Can we remove the curse and her kekkei genkai still be usable?" Tsunade asked, Orochimaru nodded and began making hand signs along with Jiraiya.

"**Removal of the curse of Hera, Queen of the goddesses.**" Jiraiya and Orochimaru said at the same time, their chakra crawling down their ams onto the girls throat and mingling with it, the girl suddenly began convulsing violently, Tsunade immediately held the girl down, an hour and a half later the girl calmed down and Orochimaru and Jiraiya stopped.

"Ok, that should have it." Orochimaru said, wiping the sweat from his brow, the girl suddenly raised up and tackled Orochimaru in a massive hug.

"Thank you Mister Orochimaru." the girl said, her grip actually crushing Orochimaru, he suddenly disconnected all his joints and slithered away from the girl's bone crushing hug.

'_You would think she was Tsunade's daughter or something._' Orochimaru thought as he set to heal the two broken bones the girl had given him.

"Whats your name precious one?" Minato asked, the girl looked thoughtful for a while.

"I don't have one, most people call me bitch, wench or Echo." the girl said, Minato shrugged.

"Do you like being called Echo?" the girl nodded happily "Alright then Echo, from now on you will be staying with my family, until we find your family." the girl's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

"I won't go back home, never ever!" Echo shouted and Minato sighed before picking her up.

" I'll introduce you to my son when we go home, ok?" Minato said, Echo smiled widely as she hugged Minato.

"Ok." Echo said as she fell asleep in Minato's arms.

"Alright you three I'm going to need some help." Minato said, pointing to an enormous amount of paper work that had just arrived out of no where "Who wants to be Hokage till I get back?" Minato asked, Orochimaru was about to raise his hand but instead vanished, as did Jiraiya and Tsunade, Minato sweat dropped and made a shadow clone to take the girl home. "Don't leave until Naruto gets back." he added, his clone nodded and threw a Hiraishin kunai towards a large house on the other side of town and vanished in a yellow blur.

Elsewhere Guy was floored with shock, but was lifted up by youthfulness as Naruto had already caught up with Lee's training in a matter of hours, though learning Taijutsu in itself was much harder, the training exercises were a snap for Naruto and his endless stamina. He knew Naruto had the Kyuubi inside him, as every Shinobi knew the Kyuubi hid inside Naruto due to the Eight tailed snake becoming a nine tailed snake and becoming equally powerful as Kyuubi, but both hid until the time to strike was right.

"Naruto-kun, I think it is time for me to take your youthfulness to the next step, by teaching you how to open the Inner gates." Guy said, flashing a bright smile, Naruto did the exact same, but his shine was five times brighter, making Guy jealous. "And afterwords I will brush my teeth until the youthfulness of my teeth matches yours, if not I will triple my training!" he shouted, Naruto sweat dropped as he stretched.

"Alright, now how do I open the gates?" Naruto asked, Guy began instructing him and five hours later, as the sun began stretching over the horizon, Naruto had opened four of the eight gates,

"Amazing Naruto, my team and I have a mission today so here is your training schedule for the next two weeks, just in case we do not get back sooner." Guy said, flashing his bright smile, Naruto just grinned as he pumped more chakra into his weights for the fifth time since he had begun training, making his weight sky rocket even further.

"Thats another two hundred pounds on each limb Guy-sensei, what next?" Naruto asked his body seemingly perfect, but Guy could tell the Kyuubi was getting tired of keeping up with Naruto.

"Now you go home and rest, take those last two hundred off and sleep a while, wake up go to the academy, show off there and go home and sleep some more, you need it." Guy said, Naruto shrugged and vanished after throwing a Hiraishin kunai towards his house, where his father was, tapping his right foot on the floor, an impassive look on his face.

"Ummm sorry tousan, I was training." Naruto said, his father got a curious look.

"For almost an entire day? After the academy let out you have been training?" Minato asked, unconvinced, then he realized something, his son was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit. "With Might Guy, right?" Naruto nodded and Minato sighed "Alright, anyway we have a new addition to our family, this is Echo.' Minato said, Echo came out from the kitchen and tackled Naruto.

"Oniichan!" Echo shouted as she began crushing Naruto's bones.

"First gate- gate of opening, open!" Naruto said, his chakra flared, sending Echo rolling to Minato's chair. "That was painful, Echo right?" he asked, Minato nodded "Be more careful when you hug someone, you might kill them."

"Sorry Oniichan." Echo said sadly, her eyes tearing up.

"Its alright Imouto, just don't do it again.' Naruto said as he gently kissed Echo's forehead, causing her to blush slightly.

"Naruto, why do those weights read seven hundred?" Minato asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Cause I've been training with Guy, duh." Naruto said, Minato sighed.

The next day at the Ninja academy was boring for Naruto, they simply went over taijutsu and paired two people up to demonstrate taijutsu, Sasuke and himself.

"Hn, I doubt you will ever get Sakura-chan's attention like that dobe." Sasuke said, winking towards said girl, who blushed deeply.

"I don't care." Naruto said as he rushed Sasuke, who actually began taking Naruto down, Guy, who had arrived to watch the candidates before leaving on his mission, shouted.

"NARUTO RELEASE THE SEALS!" Guy shouted, Naruto smirked as he made the Ram hand sign.

"Kai." Naruto said, the weights on his legs went blank and Naruto felt lighter. "First gate, gate of opening, open." Naruto's chakra and speed doubled and he rushed Sasuke, vanishing from his spot instantly, he appeared behind Sasuke and tossed him into the air. "Art of speed, grand assault of the Mighty blond beast!" he shouted as he struck Sasuke with the flats of his palms, finally he ended by grabbing Sasuke, again, and slamming him into the, thankfully, padded ground.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said, every cadets' jaw was on the floor. Sasuke stood up and flipped Iruka the bird.

"He hasn't beat me yet." Sasuke said as he caught his breath and charged Naruto again, who jumped back and blocked the next hit Sasuke delivered, but was shocked as he was sent flying towards the wall. Naruto quickly pumped as much chakra to his weights as possible, but it was in vain as he slammed up against the wall, he saw Sasuke's fist a bright shining color, a sound similar to singing was heard.

Up in the stands with Guy, Sasuke's mom sighed in defeat.

'_So much for praying that he wouldn't inherit his father's kekkei genkai, I wonder if I should have told_ _Fugaku that I cheated on him, naa better not._' Mikoto thought as Sasuke's glowing fist began glowing violently and a sound similar to a battle cry rocked the arena as Sasuke rushed Naruto, who was more prepared and pumped seven hundred pounds worth of chakra into his weights and slammed them into the ground, creating a crater to dodge Sasuke's deadly punch. At almost the exact same time, however, both passed out from bodily exhaustion.

"Draw." Iruka stammered, attempting to take his jaw off the floor as Naruto and Sasuke got off the ground again.

"Good-pant- work-pant- Naruto." Sasuke panted out each word as if it was killing him.

"Heh-pant- right back at-pant- ya Sasuke." Naruto replied, both walked out of the now partially destroyed arena and sat down. The cadets sighed as Iruka told them to head back to the classroom, Naruto and Sasuke, after a little bit of a scuffle with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, sat beside each other and promptly fell asleep.

After the Academy let out for the day Sasuke asked Naruto to come over to his house.

"Can't Sasuke, I have to work on my taijutsu training Guy-sensei gave me, but your welcome to train with me if ya want to." Naruto said, Sasuke shrugged and followed Naruto to a deserted training ground.

"So what exactly is Guy-sensei like?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who had pulled out a set of spare weights and handed them to Sasuke.

"Put those on and pump chakra into them until they say 150. Guy-sensei is rigorous and willing to help those who truly want to learn, he said after I could open six of the eight inner gates he would begin teaching me some killer technique he knows, but rarely uses." Naruto said, suddenly a flare of red energy shot up from the ground and a mighty looking man stepped forwards.

"Son of the mighty Achilles, I beg for your forgiveness as to be so late." the mighty man said, bowing deeply in respect towards Sasuke, he then turned on Naruto "Wielder of the mighty Hell river swords, I beg of you not to send me to Hades with your mighty swords, I come only bearing a gift for the son of Master Achilles." the man pulled out a large book and handed it to Sasuke, who immediately fell to the ground with a thud. "The book may be a little too heavy for you, but it will allow you to use your locked up abilities, the fist of the gods and goddesses, I must take my leave now, but if you ever need me I will know." the man said as he vanished the same way he arrived, red energy.

"Well Sasuke, I think you should start learning whatever is in that book." Naruto said as he began doing one handed push ups. Sasuke nodded and opened the book

"To the next wielder of the **Blessed fist jutsu**..." Sasuke read aloud.

Suddenly out of nowhere a Chibi Echo appears holding a signs that says "End of chapter"

"Bye bye." Chibi Echo says kindly. Sasuke moves as if to stop her from saying it, but is then smacked with the sign, as you scroll down Sasuke is taken to the hospital by Naruto, who sealed the book up and put it in Sasuke's shuriken pouch.

* * *

Next time on The wielder of myths: Sasuke begins learning how to master the Fist of the gods and Goddesses: Apollo's harp. 

I know Achilles in mythology couldn't do that, but then again no one in Myth could, as for the mighty man, that may be revealed next chapter. Also for those who are curious about the Valley of the end thing, yes Sasuke leaves Konoha, no it isn't what you, might, be thinking, yes there are more people who will be able to use things which are based in mythology, by the way if anyone knowns ANY mythology from ANY country I would be appreciated with a PM or a review with the name of the Myth, or myths if you know more than one. Please R&R I have one final announcement next week don't expect to see anything from me though, even if I finish all that is in my documents I won't upload until the week after next, maybe even the week after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjouzata: I do not own anything within this fan fiction, except my characters and the village surrounded by graves. oh and the five underworld river swords (well the idea behind them at least. I don't own the actual rivers obviously) If you think I'm making Sasuke stronger than Naruto your gravely mistaken, I am making Sasuke stronger, but Naruto with the five Hell river swords, Kyuubi, his training with Might Guy, and his own stamina could take down Orochimaru with little to no problem. Sasuke on the other hand could fight on par, with his kekkei genkais as well, could take Orochimaru down as long as the fight didn't drag out too long.

_

* * *

"To the next wielder of the **Blessed fist jutsu**..." Sasuke read aloud._

_Suddenly out of nowhere a Chibi Echo appears holding a sign that says "End of chapter"_

_"Bye bye." Chibi Echo says kindly. Sasuke moves as if to stop her from saying it, but is then smacked with the sign, as you scroll down Sasuke is taken to the hospital by Naruto, who sealed the book up and put it in Sasuke's shuriken pouch._

* * *

At the hospital, doctors were wondering why Sasuke's face seemed like someone had hit him with a sign.

"Naruto-san, what happened?" after Naruto explained what happened the doctor sighed, Sasuke woke up and flexed his muscles.

"Ok Naruto were going back to that training ground come on." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded and the two jumped out of the window, Echo following suit.

"Oniichan, what are you doing?" Echo asked when they reached the training ground, Sasuke looked fearful and backed up a bit.

"We're training Imouto, now go home and tell dad I may be late again today." Echo nodded before tackling her brother and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Oniichan." Echo said as she rushed off, Sasuke had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Incest." Sasuke simply said, Naruto's face went bright red as he got a devious idea.

"Just for saying that boost your weights to three hundred." Sasuke's eyes went wide, he was about to say something but Naruto pointed to his own weights which read nine hundred pounds.

"..." Sasuke's jaw was floored and coherant speech was thrown out the window.

"Alright get your book out and work on the first jutsu in it." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded as he pulled out the scroll Naruto had sealed it in. After quickly unsealing it he began reading aloud, again.

"To the next user of the blessed fist jutsu: If you are the son of Achilles I wish you great luck, know you father will be proud of you no matter what you do. The first thing you must learn to master is Fist of the gods and goddesses: Apollo's harp, to know if you do it correctly you will hear a soft sound from a white, softly glowing aura around you fist, the next twenty pages is dedicated to mastering this jutsu and how to manipulate it into forms other than an aura around your fist, for instance you can turn it into a sword or a bow and arrow." Sasuke stopped reading aloud as he saw Echo return with a sign that said The End.

"Imouto, don't you dare." Naruto said, Echo snapped her fingers before turning around and walking off.

"This is incredible." Sasuke said as he began making hand signs in a steady pace until he got the hang of them, he then took a deep breath and made the hand signs rapidly, ending in a strange hand sign. "Fist of the gods and goddesses:Apollo's Harp!" Sasuke shouted, a white glow began covering his fist, a soft, gentle sound coming from all around. "Now time to work on manipulating it... Never mind." Sasuke said as he looked at the book and saw that the manipulation of it would be almost impossible for him at the moment. Naruto began reading a book which was titled 'Five hellish river swords:An idiots guide to learning what the five swords do' Sasuke sweat dropped. Suddenly, Naruto picked up Styx and vanished in a black blur, and reappeared right beside Sasuke.

"Alright I've got a grasp on the flowing Styx, next will be..." Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as an explosion rocked throughout Konoha, sounding as if someone had went above and beyond the sound barrier. Naruto, acting on pure instinct, rushed, using a flowing Styx enhanced Hiraishin, towards the Hokage's tower, as he arrived he saw what had happened, Might Guy had broken the Sound barrier getting back here, a beaten and bloody girl in his arms.

"Tenten-sama!" Naruto said as he reached in his mind to awaken Kyuubi, who would hopefully know something.

"**This will be rather dangerous but it is a legendary healing jutsu, you MUST seal Styx up or put it somewhere it can't reach you, its not a must but for added healing abilities take Acheron out and put some of your blood on it, then make these hand signs and cut the girl.**" Kyuubi said, flashing the hand signs in Naruto's head, Naruto took a deep breath and sealed Styx back into the scroll and unsealed Acheron and bit himself, he bled rather freely, the Acheron taking it all and forming a sheath over itself, the third thing he did was make the hand signs: Snake, Dragon, Chicken, Horse, Ox, and finally Dog. Suddenly Naruto began glowing green and Might guy, who had almost passed out from breaking the Sound barrier, felt his body numbing as bruises and cuts that had appeared from his tremendous speed began vanishing, Tenten's bleeding form began straightening out and the deep gashes she had recieved from her mission began healing rapidly, behind Naruto, Itachi was stunned, his Sharingan had copied it and he was watching the tremendous effect it had. Naruto, however, couldn't keep it up so Itachi joined in and began using the jutsu, Tenten's cuts, gashes, and large bruises began healing at twice the rate Naruto alone had done, he smiled as Itachi called out more chakra.

"Thanks Itachi-san, I needed some help." Naruto said as he sighed, his chakra still coming out evenly, he then focused and called out as much chakra as he could, not releasing Acheron, which he had slightly cut Tenten's arm with. Guy pulled out a small pill and walked up to Naruto, weary but able to move, and put the pill into Naruto's mouth, Naruto bit the pill and swallowed, suddenly he felt his chakra triple and smirked. "First gate, open!" Naruto said, the chakra healing Tenten, who still had a massive gash on her leg, tripled in size, Itachi mimicked Naruto, opening the first gate, and the chakra once again tripled in size, the gash on Tenten's leg began closing quickly, Naruto began sweating as he pushed more and more chakra into the jutsu, finally the gash was healed up pretty much all the way, only a slight scratch, and both Naruto and Itachi fell backwards, their first gates closing as they entered unconsioucness.

A few hours later the two groggily rose themselves up, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Minato impatiently tapping their feet on the ground next to them.

"Naruto-san, Itachi-san, just how did you two knock yourselves out?" Tsunade asked, Naruto and Itachi rubbed the back of their heads in embarassment

"Chakra exhaustion from using a legendary healing jutsu taught to me by Kyuubi, though I don't plan on using it for that long again, because I feel like shit." Naruto said as he rubbed his arms, wincing slihgtly at the contact.

"This medical jutsu could be a turning point though, I barely used any chakra and it had an amazing effect, this could be the turning point of a life or death operation Tsunade-sama, I implore you to allow me to teach you." Itachi said, the power of life in his words.

"I wanted to learn this anyway, I have never heard of anything that could heal a girl that was surely on the brink of death back to the point of a simple little scratch, Itachi since you have the Sharingan I will need you to make a shadow clone and let me use a jutsu that the sannin alone knew, it allows us to do whatever the person we cast the jutsu on can do, anything we learn with this jutsu is equal even after we cancel the jutsu, all I have to do is hold on to your Shadow clone's head and cast the jutsu, with some kekkei genkai's I can't keep the jutsu activated unless I have unbroken contact, meaning I cant let go of the one I cast the jutsu on. Alright Itachi, whever your ready, there is a dummy right beside you that you can use the jutsu on."Tsunade said before grabbing Itachi's shadow clone's head and making a quick few handsigns, her eyes suddenly became Mangekyou Sharingan and Itachi began using the jutsu, as soon as he finished 'healing' the straw dummy, Tsunade let go of the shadow clone and killedi t.

"Well Tsunade-sama?" Itachi asked as he began catching his breath.

"Amazing, pure and simply amazing. Naruto-kun is it possible for you to summon Kyuubi-san in a human form?" Naruto shrugged and established a link to Kyuubi.

"**I'm on my way.**" Kyuubi said, Naruto sweat dropped as Kyuubi growled before jumping out of his mindscape into her full feminine glory, almost in the nude, a skimpy little kimono covering her large, lucious breasts.

"..." Minato began twitching as he was shot backwards through the door of the room, nearly slamming into Jiraiya, who had dodged just in time, and broke through the wall, finally landing upon a pile of old clothes.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the room, saw Kyuubi, and began writing in a small notebook, but Kyuubi payed no heed to the man and was talking to Tsunade about the jutsu, Jiraiya took off quickly before he was noticed.

"So this was originally a human healing jutsu you modified to save your brother's human girlfriend? Amazing." Tsunade said, Kyuubi shrugged and made a few movements with her hands, she then vanished in a flare of red light and returned back into Naruto's stomach

"Well I gotta go Tsunade-baachan, come on Sasuke we need to get back to training." Naruto said, Sasuke shook his head negatively.

"Can't, you may be shocked about this but we have to go to the academy tomorrow, remember?" Sasuke asked Naruto cursed but walked home anyway, a slight limp noticeable in his step.

The next day Naruto walked into class and a terrifing sight met him, everyone that was in the class was dead, his half awake body couldn't react and Phlegethon became unsealed and went to his hand, his eyes shot awake, as if someone injected pure caffeine into his body and snapped him out of the genjutsu that he had been caught in, Iruka looekd impressed, that was a jounin level genjutsu and he broke out of it with ease.

"What was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as more people walekd in and were captured in different genjutsu.

"You and Sasuke I had caught in a jounin level genjutsu, seems I should have found a stronger one, both of you broke through it within a few minutes, everyone else is caught in a chunin level genjutsu, both are designed to reveal a fear within this class room, whether it be seeing everyone dead, as for you Naruto, or the entirity of the male part of the class becoming gay, as Sasuke's was." Naruto shook his head in admiration, quite an interesting technique.

Off somewhere in the woods a lone boy wandered, his body beaten and bruised.

"Damnable Taira clan, they dishonored my father, they will pay, for I am Yoshitsune." Yoshitsune said, suddenly a tree collapsed, barely missing him, and in front of Yoshitsune stood a rather tall creature, a large nose, the first thing to give away he wasn't human, the second was the fact he was red, and then the fact he was exerting, with no effort, demonic chakra.

"Kukuku, so you want revenge I must guess? If so follow me, for I Sojo-bo, will train you to defeat, no, annihilate this Taira clan you speak of." Sojo-bo said, Yoshitsune followed the creature, a hand on his shuriken pouch should the creature attack "Don't worry kid, I might be a Ten-gu but that doesn't mean I'll eat you, I like seeing innocent bloodshed, even if those who die aren't innocent, kukuku." the demon laughed as the two walked into a small field where light barely shone, Yoshitsune looked amazed.

"This place, even though demons live here, is beautiful." Yoshitsune said, Sojo-bo sweat dropped.

"Is that an insult on our behalf? If it is I don't HAVE to train you." it was Yoshitsune's turn to sweat drop.

"Gomen, I only mean that, from what I have heard, demons are murderous and don't care what happens to anything as long as they shed blood." Sojo-bo sighed when Yoshitsune said this.

"Some demons are like that, take the Ichibi no Shukaku for example. It was originally a priest of the gods of sand, but he was possessed by a demonic sand kami and it morphed him into a giant, evil one tailed demon, but don't get me wrong not all of the Biju are evil like that, only Shukaku and the three tails. The remaining like to transform into humans and walk around, as most demons are curious. For instance The Kyuubi no Kitsune loved to turn into a human form and walk around human villages, often tiems she would beg rich people to give her money to shop, she was very seductive and always got waht she wanted, if not she knocked out the person and took their money." Sojo-bo and Yoshitsune both sweat dropped, Yoshitsune because it was strange, Sojo-bo because said event happened to him.

"Alright, so what are you gonna teach me? Some kind of demoninc ninjutsu or something?" Yoshitsuen asked, Sojo-bo only laughed.

"Ninjutsu, no, genjutsu, maybe some depends on if we have time, kenjutsu, I'll have a suburdinate teach you that if you want to learn it, kinjutsu, no, taijutsu, that is a given." Sojo-bo said and Yoshitsune sighed.

"Taijutsu is my worst skill." Yoshitsune said, Sojo-bo grinned.

"And that is why your learning our fighting style." Sojo-bo said and got into the Ten-gu taijutsu style.

Back in Konoha, both Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping soundly as Iruka went over things they knew very well, that was when a knock on the door woke them up and interupted Iruka.

"Well there we have it, a new student. Naruto knows her very well. Class, I would like you to meet Echo Namikaze. Uh what are you doing with that sign?" Iruka asked, Naruto and Sasuke slapped their faces, attempting to knock themselves out of the genjutsu they thought they were in. "You two this isn't a genjutsu, not unless Minato-sama thinks this is a good prank." Iruka said and they both sighed, there worst nightmare had just arrived. "Go ahead and introduce yourself Echo." Echo nodded and began speaking.

"My name is Echo Namikaze, I like long walks though Konoha, cooking, my oniichan, and the Shinobi life, I dislike those who dislike others for something out of their control, my dream is to become as kind as Tsunade-baachan, my hobbies are cooking and torturing my oniichan and Sasuke-kun." two girls both came close to going hostile when Echo said Sasuke-kun.

"Alright take a seat as far away from those two girls right there." Iruka said, pointing to the two girls in question, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Okay Iruka-baka." Echo said as she deliberately set beside the two girls, both of whom got deadly expressions on thier faces. "Hyuga-chan can you activate your Byakugan please?" she asked Hinata, who nodded meakly before activating her kekkei genkai. "Thank you, Byakugan." Echo's eyes turned white and pupil-less and Ino and Sakura both looked like they were about to have a heart attack, Echo simply disabled some of their chakra points, preventing any ninjutsu and genjutsu that could possibly hurt her mind. "Oh by the way the clan I originally came from was cursed, but our curse allowed us to use other kekkei genkai and jutsu without knowing the hand signs or being part of that clan, simply by saying the words. Our chakra is still drained the same, but we don't need hand signs, only words." Echo said in a sing song way, Sakura and Ino sighed before sitting down, Echo grinned happily as class began anew.

Later that day, when the academy let out, Naruto and Sasuke began training, Naruto with the various abilities of Styx and Sasuke with the fist of Apollo's harp. About an hour into training a sound rocked their training groiund, they looked towards a dense forest, a tree had just collapsed. So, being the explorative cadets they are, they ventured into the forest, using a basic chakra supression to hide themselves. They wandered upon a serene clearing, in the middle were two people, well one person and a strange creature.

"Naruto, that thing with the red face, its a Tengu, we shouldn't be here." Sasuke said, but Naruto shushed him as they watched the Tengu and the other person train.

"Yoshitsune you have come close to mastering our style, but your human body won't allow you to use it in the same way. As promised though you will be able to wipe out the Taira clan with little to no problems. Hmm seems we have two little visitors. Come on out you two and I promise I won't kill you, unless Yoshitsune says your Taira clan members." Sojo-bo said. Naruto and Sasuke went rigid with fear and slowly walked out, sweat beading on their skin as Yoshitsune raised an eyebrow.

"Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-sama why are you two out here?" Yoshitsune asked, they both smiled sheepishly.

"Curiousity, we heard a tree fall back here and decided to check it out." Naruto said, Yoshitsune smiled and shook his head. Sojo-bo, on the other hand, looked fearful.

"The boy with blonde hair is a Namikaze, and the other an Uchiha?" Sojo-bo asked, Yoshitsune nodded and he gulped. "You two I mean no harm towards, if any of the other Ten-gu here try to harm you, you have my permission to kill them." Sojo-bo said, bowing deeply to the two. "I owe monsterous favors to the Namikaze and the Uchiha clans." he explained to the three.

"Oh, so what were you two doing?" Naruto asked as he saw a few impact marks on the trees around them.

"Training Yoshitsune in the art of Ten-gu taijutsu." Sojo-bo explained as he charged a small amount of demonic chakra into him fists and slammed one of them at the tree, the bark began peeling off of it. Naruto and Sasuke were floored with shock, Yoshitsune only looked in understanding.

"Yoshitsune-san, Sojo-bo-san said something about the Taira clan, I know a few people in the clan. I hate the entire lot and I know something that might help you." Naruto said as he pulled out a small scroll and unsealed three bags of different balls and balloons. "It's one of the jutsu my dad made, the other one being Hiraishin. This is the Rasengan." Naruto said as he tossed Yoshitsune a water balloon and pulled one out for himself. "I haven't really gotten the hang of the third step but the first and second I have down pat. In the first step you must make the water balloon explode by making the water go in every direction." Naruto demonstrated this by having the water in the balloon rotate in every direction, it exploded with a quick burst. Yoshitsune nodded and began, having a few difficulties but working on it none the less. Naruto pulled out a balloon and filled it with air before setting to work on the final step of the Rasengan. Suddenly realization hit Naruto and he, with a stroke of pure genious, created a shadow clone and, in his own way, perfected the jutsu.

"Namikaze-sama, wouldn't it be effective to work on a variation of this technique you can call you own?" Yoshitsune asked, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Good idea, I think I have a good idea too." Naruto took out a marker and drew a line straight down him palm before putting a rubber ball in his palm, he gathered chakra in his palm and tried sending it straight up, for a moment it seemed to work, but it wouldn't cut the ball. A few moments later Yoshitsune popped the water balloon. "Ok the second step is all about power, take a rubber ball and make your chakra pop the ball, simple as that." Yoshitsune nodded before setting to work. Naruto had almost gotten the variation of the Rasengan down, with an enourmous sound, that also involved Naruto being thrown into Sojo-bo, the ball bursted, the line of chakra that shot from his hand cut branches off the tree tops before vanishing, Naruto's palms were rather cut up from the previous attempts but he had finally done it.

"Well kid, what you gonna call it?" Sojo-bo asked, Naruto grinned.

"I think Line Rasengan has a good ring to it." Sojo-bo shook his head.

"No, that sounds too wimpy, how about Linear wave?" Naruto noded.

"Good name for it, now I have an idea." Naruto pulled Styx out of it's sheath and focused on making a Linear wave with some of the demonic chakra in Styx, the result was terrifiying. A blast of black chakra with a blue core shot out of Naruto's palm, the blast cut through five or six trees vertically. Sojo-bo, Yoshitsune, and Sasuke all looked amazed.

"Damn!" Sojo-bo shouted as he surveyed the damage. "Kid those shot through enourmous red woods. That is incredible." he added, Naruto sighed before falling to one knee.

"That took alot out of me, the chakra in Styx won't be easily controlled, but at least the damage is good." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded and took out his book and began the final step needed for Apollo's harp. A few minutes into reading Sasuke threw his fist up in glee.

"I've got it. **Fist of the gods and goddesses: Apollo's harp.**" Sasuke shouted, a white glow surrounded his arm and the sound of a harp filled the clearing. He slammed his hand into a tree Naruto's Linear wave:Styx had hit, to the left and right of the opening the wave made, disinegrated. Sojo-bo looked amazed, but saw Sasuke could barely use it.

"Kid your using too much chakra for it, I've seen that jutsu used, it is supposed to deal quite a bit of damage, but the chakra you used was for another one." Sasuke nodded before standing up, having fallen to his rearend. The tree, which was being supported by a group of five Ten-gu that was holding it up for no reason, toppled over, resulting in the domino effect with the other trees Naruto had hit, once they all fell Sojo-bo sighed. "Oh well, just means more room for us." he added and the ball Yoshitsune had exploded.

"Damn you, your going faster than I did." Yoshitsune sweat dropped.

"My clan is known for our amazing chakra control, now what is the enxt step?" Naruto pulled out a balloon and filled it with air, tied it, and tossed it to Yoshitsune.

"The final step is to combine the first and second step together, perfect power and perfect control, if the balloon pops get another one and do it again." Yoshitsune nodded and began working, at first the balloon wanted to pop, but Yoshitsune's control seemed to be perfect, then the balloon was shredded off and a perfect Rasengan was floating slightly above his hand. "Amazing, the only person that could do it that good was my dad, and it took him quite a while to create it." Yoshitsune smiled as he created another Rasengan in his other hand and collided the two, forming one large Rasengan.

"I'm surprised that worked." Yoshitsune said, the large Rasengan in his hand dissipated as he stopped his chakra output.

"Well your Ten-gu taijutsu could use a little more work, but I think with the Rasengan you will be able to annihilate those who can get around your Ten-gu taijutsu." Sojo-bo said, Yoshitsune nodded as he rushed towards Konoha. "So you two could use a little fine tuning yourselves. Unfortunately I can't help you right now. The best idea would be for you two to go back home I will send a message to you from one of the humans that visit me on a regular basis." Sojo-bo added, Naruto and Sasuke nodded before walking back to Konoha, neither realizing how late it was and the massive hunt going on in Konoha at that moment.

"Where are they!" Fugaku shouted to noone, both his son and the Hokage's son were missing, and both had been missing for over three or four hours. He heard a giant shout near the Forest of Death.

"Found them!" a Hyuga shouted, having used chakra to enhance the sound of his voice, a moment after saying that both Minato and Fugaku were there in a heartbeat.

"Where were you two at?" Minato, the more rational between Fugaku and himself, asked, Naruto and Sasuke sighed before relaying their story.

"Ah so you ran into Sojo-bo and he helped you with a few things, and then you, Naruto-sama, decided to teach a complete stranger the Rasengan, and then managed to create a variation of said jutsu. All I can say to that is to prove it." Fugaku said and Naruto took a deep breath before charging chakra to his palm.

"Linear wave!" Naruto shouted, a blast of chakra shot forth from his hand and tore through a tree before vanishing. Both Fugaku and Minato's jaws were on the floor.

"You are truly my son, come on Naruto we are going to get you some ramen. Not to mention Orochimaru-baka said he had someone he would like to introduce to us. Some girl he found while on a mission." Minato said, Naruto grinned wildly as the two walked to the best ramen bar in the world, Ichiraku's. Upon arriving, a small red haired girl, a few years older than Naruto but not by much, was wildly eating ramen. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, were floored in shock.

"What, I haven't fucking eat in what feels like months, this food is the food of the gods themselves." as soon as she said that Naruto and Minato were beside her.

"No kidding!" they both said as they ordered ten bowls each, the girl stopped and smirked a bit before chowing down again, into what made her seventh bowl. Naruto and Minato caught up with ease and finished their tenth bowl at the same time she did hers.

"So whats your name?" Minato asked.

"Tayuya, you old fucker." Minato sweat dropped at her language.

"Tayuya-chan, is there any chance you could stop speaking language worse than a sailor?" Naruto asked, Tayuya shrugged.

"I can stop, but I don't want to I grew up with this fucking shit." Naruto sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Your a real idiot." Naruto had to duck so he wouldn't get killed by a bowl, he took off as Tayuya chased him down, he unsealed a sword and vanished into the night.

"Where the fucking hell did that fucking shit head go!" Tuechi and Ayame stifled a few chuckles before pointing to where Naruto stood, which was right behind Tayuya, his eyes black with the chakra of Styx, yet no malice enveloped him.

"Behind you Tayuya-chan." Tayuya turned to see a black eyed Narto standing behind her "Boo." Naruto said, Tayuya jumped into the air with fright. "Too easy." Naruto said as he sheathed and then sealed Styx. About that time, Tayuya jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground. Had they been adults she probably would have raped him on the spot, but seeing as they were kids, and kids, shouldn't, have any idea about that, she only pounded him a few times with her flute. Inside Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was roaring with laughter, the one she saw as a worthy vessel was getting the shit pounded out of him by a flute.

"I give Tayuya-chan!" Naruto shouted, Tayuya got off of him and walked back into Ichiraku's were she ordered even more ramen.

A few days later, Naruto, Minato, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and, after some coercion from Tsunade, Jiraiya helped break Tayuya's swearing habit. Naruto kept telling her to stop or she would meet first hand the river Styx's ferryman. Minato just told her she wouldn't become a successful Shinobi with a tongue like that. Orochimaru really didn't try, he simply said stop a few times. Tsuande threatened to break her arms, heal them, and then break them again. Jiraiya took her to a jail where prisoners who were the most foul were locked up, she probably broke her cursing streak there after seeing one guy who, with every sentence he said, cursed.

A few days after that, Tayuya started staying with Minato, Naruto, and Echo, due to the fact she hated living with Orochimaru because of the fact he read smutty books all the time. At first Echo didn't like her and kept her away from Naruto at all times, but finally, after getting a slight beatdown from Tayuya, let the two talk together.

"So you begin the academy tomorrow ehh Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked, Tayuya nodded before smiling a bit.

"Its gonna be fun, I guess." Tayuya said

Deep within the council chambers an insidious plot involving Echo and a certain Uchiha was being plotted. Let us listen and hear a portion of it.

"So we are going to make some form of omega Uchiha? Capable of over throwing Minato-teme so we can finally be rid of the kid with the damn swords?" one of the members asked. Another man, a bandaged eye and arm, was fully against the idea.

"Minato-sama rescued me, that is the only reason I have one eye still usable. Tsunade has healed me as much as she can. If you try to overthrow Minato-sama I will make sure you pay, for I am Danzo, now come Sai, I wish for you to meet someone who will help you learn to have emotions when not in combat. You freak me out when your emotionless all the time." Danzo said, Sai nodded before following him out the door, the other council members looked at him in disgust as he left, all except for two. The Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi, and the Uchiha clan leader, Fugaku. Both were against the overthrowing but wanted the Omega Uchiha, or, in the case of Hiashi, an Omega Hyuga.

We shall turn away from their conversation for now, more will be revealed later. Back with Naruto and Tayuya they were sitting around the Namikaze compounds, meditating. Naruto stopped meditating and stared at Tayuya in admiration, her red hair just barely framing her beautiful face.

"What are you looking at Naru? I got something on my face or something?" Tayuya asked, finally realizing Naruto was staring at her.

"No, I'm sorry just admiring you.' Tayuya blushed a dark red before pounding Naruto with her flute.

"Don't joke with me Naruto, you fucking asshole." Tayuya said, Naruto sighed a bit.

'_She never believes me when I compliment her, I wonder why?_' Naruto thought, Tayuya had thoughts as well.

'_I want to believe he was really admiring me, but after my so called best friend tried to rape me, I don't know what to beleive._' Tayuya thought, so lost in her thoughts she was, that she didn't notice a pair of arms wrapping around her chest, hugging her lightly before releasing.

"BASTARD!" Tayuya shouted, Naruto flinched but he thought he saw an angel above him.

'_Better be prepared to die._' Naruto raised his arms up in an attempt to slighten the pain from the flute, but the pain never came, Naruto lowered his arms and saw Tayuya there, trying as hard as possible not to cry, she failed and broke down crying and latched onto Naruto. He held her head to his shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"Come on Tayuya-chan, stop crying." Naruto said, uneasy with the, usually tough girl, crying on him for what seemed to be no reason.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I need to cry though." Naruto, still feeling uneasy, just held her gently as she cried on his shoulder.

In the hallway Minato watched the event unfold and sighed.

'_I see what Orochimaru meant, she really IS an emotional wreck, her mind is probably trashed, maybe Inoichi can help her._' Minato thought, he went out for a walk, the sun was still high in the sky, the air itself was beautiful as Minato walked down to the Yamanaka flower shop. Where a sighing Inoichi was sweeping the floor.

"Minato-sama!" Inoichi shouted in surprise before bowing deeply.

"Inoichi-baka, I told you to call me Minato, anyway Orochimaru recently came across a little girl who is a complete emotional wreck, I need to see if there is anything you can do. You will get paid for a B-rank mission." Inoichi nodded and followed Minato, Ino silently following the two without either noticing.

Back at the Namilaze compound, Tayuya had stopped crying, though she began sobbing on Naruto's shoulder, he felt his arm go numb as his dad and Inoichi walkd in, Tayuya jerked her head off of Naruto's shoulder and pulled her tough, tomboy mask on.

"Whats up?" Tayuya asked, Inoichi had her sit down on the sofa on the left wall of the room, she did with a little coercion from Naruto.

"Now tell me whats wrong." Inoichi said, Tayuya realized he wasn't asking. She refused to respond, Inoichi sighed before transferring into her mind. What he saw scared him. Her mind was literally littered with huge shards of memories, all rather happy memories, her core of memories, though, was perfactly intact, the only problem was that it was black, he touched it and saw the brutal images, her being raped. He shook his head, but his eyes seemed to deceive him, there was a chunk of memory on the black that was pure white, so he looked at that, it was memories of when Orochimaru found her, eating ramen, meeting Naruto, and finally when the blonde genin allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and set to work chipping away at the dark memories, what seemed like hours, though outside of the memory core, in the living world, only a mere five seconds passed. Inoichi sighed as he rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and looked at his work, there was only a single black chunk of memory left, however the white memories that had previously littered the floor were already put on the memory core, she had no more happy memories, fortunately the last chunk was only of her mother saying she hated her, but at least it wasn't of when she was raped.

Inoichi made a handsign and vanished from her memory core room. When he got out of Tayuya's mind she pummeled him into the floor with a flute.

"Don't do that again bastard. Huh, I can't remember anything bad? Well I guess you did something, thanks." Tayuya grumbled as she walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand, and hugged him gently, as if testing what he would do with the hug, apparently Inoichi had missed another bad memory. Naruto hugged her just as gently, then the two hugged each other tighter, Minato and Inoichi smiled, and then Ino, who had hidden quite well, said something.

"Awwwww so cute!" Ino squealed, shocking everyone in the room, Ino clamped her hand to her mouth.

"Ino? Did you follow us?" Inoichi asked, Ino nodded and Minato laughed.

"Its alright, now Tayuya you should get ready for tomorrow, the academy remember?" Tayuya's eyes widened and she took off outside, running to various stores to get ninja tools.

Later that night Naruto, sleeping in his large four poster bed, was thrashing around in his sleep, the five Hell river swords, though sealed, seemed to be doing something to him.

**Let us enter his dream. Dream vision jutsu**

Naruto saw five rivers, each straight forward no bends or curves, just straight, he runs along them, finally the five rivers merge into one large lake of hell fire, Naruto, as if being moved by an invisible force, jumped into the fire, then his dream took a turn.

Within the hell fire Naruto saw various things in mirrors tinted with red, a sword that had kanji for Inari on it, himself sending someone into the sky and slamming them back to the ground, and a beautiful woman with red hair, holding his hand and kissing him. Naruto, stilll being controlled by something, made two clones and touched the three mirrors, the first two shattered and seemed to be absorbed into Naruto, the third mirror only cracked slightly. Then the hell fire dissapated and Naruto saw he was on an island, around him five giant people looked at him.

"Child, we are the embodiements of the Hell swords, I, Styx, and, from my left to my right, Lethe, Phlegethon, Cocytus, and Acheron." Styx said, Naruto tried backing up, but the island shrunk until he was forced to stand in one spot.

"We thank you for taking us, we won't interfere with your life much." Lethe said, the others nodded, suddenly his dream went fuzzy and he woke up

**Release!**

Naruto rubbed his eyes roughly, noticing an odd weight on his chest. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw a small violet fox with a sword in its mouth, pawing his chest ever so slightly, it then spit the sword out of its mouth and changed into a small child with fox ears and a bushy tail.

"HIYA!" the child shouted, Tayuya, who had demanded to be able to sleep in Naruto's room, stirred a little.

Naruto clamped his hands around the fox child's mouth and 'shushed' him.

"We don't want anyone to wake up right now, unless you want to die." the small fox child welled up in tears.

"Mommy, that boy you wanted me to take the ko-kitsune-maru to is being mean!" the fox child shouted, surpisingly louder than before, but no one woke up. Suddenly a white mist appeared in front of Naruto's bed, and a beautiful female with twelve tails and fox ears stepped out of the mist.

"Now now my child, I told you when you left not to shout, right?" the small fox boy only huffed up and folded his arms and turned away from the woman.

"Children." the fox lady said, sighing as she shook her head, she then turned to Naruto. "Now to talk to you Naruto-kun, I have been informed by quite a few people you came across the five hell river swords, I used them as a vessel to come in contact with you. Now the ko-kitsune-maru is NOT for you, it will only be decorative until its chosen wielder is found, all I know is that it is someone in this village, but you are the only link I have to this world. I know of the dream you had, the three mirrors, one was the katana, one was of a possible future, the third was something you will find you can do, it is called the Tower of Babel, I will let you work it out for yourself, just be warned that no matter how strong you become this taijutsu technique will take alot out of you due to how far up into the air you must go, going close to the stratosphere, which is thinner than the air down here, so you must be quick about it and slam the one trapped in the combo back to the Earth." Inari said, she gave Naruto a hug and picked her son up and put him on Naruto's bed.

"I don't wanna stay here!" the small fox boy shouted, Naruto petted the fox boy's head.

"Come on, you could learn something here that your mother doesn't know." the response was immediate, the fox boy jumped on Naruto's pillow and fell asleep.

"You know children apparently." Inari said as a mist covered her and she vanished. Naruto smiled before lying down beside the fox, who had snuggled up into the pillow and was in a deep sleep.

The next morning everyone was freaked out by the small fox boy, Minato almost tried killing it whe nit started talking, Tayuya just poked it with her flute a few times, but Echo had tried giving it a bone crushing hug.

"What have they never saw someone like me before?" the fox boy asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"No, maybe you should change to a fox and stay on my shoulder or in a pocket or something." Naruto suggested, the boy noded his head and transformed into the small, literally no larger than a newborn fox, violet fox and climbed into a pocket on Naruto's pants. Then Tayuya, Echo, and himself began walking, once more, to the ninca academy, where Sasuke was waiting.

"Took you guys long enough, come on, class is about to start." Sasuke said, the three nodded and they took off into the class room, Tayuya knowing she was thrown in the same class as Naruto, Echo, and Sasuke.

"Welcome you three. Tayuya you should wait for class to start and everyone gets here before giving your introduction." Tayuya nodded and after about a half an hour everyone was in the class and Tayuya stood in front of them.

"I'm Tayuya, I like Naruto, Echo, and flutes, I dislike perverted people, my dream is to become a successful shinobi, my hobbies are playing my flute and hanging out with Echo and Naruto." Tayuya said before taking a seat next to Naruto, who was sleeping. Tayuya twitched but didn't do anything. Half way through the day Tayuya realized why Naruto was asleep, Iruka's lessons were boring as hell, so within a few moments of that realization, her head was on the desk and she was out like a light.

When the academy let out Naruto and Sasuke went to train, Naruto was working on creating a new jutsu, while Sasuke worked on the second jutsu that was part of his kekkei genkai, the fist of the gods and goddesses:Ares's war cry. Tayuya decided to follow them and train a little bit.

"Naruto, why exactly are you making a jutsu anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"It just came to me like a bag of cast iron. If I can perfect this jutsu I should be able to do some serious damage." Naruto said as he pulled a ball of metal out and focused chakra to his palms. "I'm first working on using the linear wave to it's fullest potential. making sure that the power is perfect, then I'll work so that I can avoid hitting allies in combat should I and someone else get surrounded, which will be done with a simple balloon." as Naruto said this he sharpened the chakra building up in his hand and released it, cutting the ball perfectly down the middle "Hmm, that was good, at least I know how the power of it feels, now for the hardest part." Naruto said as he pulled a balloon out and began working on it, though by the time they left he had no progress at all, Sasuke had stopped due to the fact it felt like his flesh was being ripped off after failing to use the jutsu five times in a row. Tayuya had pretty much just sit there and watched the two, for the three hours they had trained.

The next morning both Naruto and Sasuke woke up with a very similar nightmare. They dreamed of a set of triplets in Suna who, along with the two Konoha cadets, would wind up in something deeper than most people would be.

In Suna the three triplets were in the ninja academy, barely paying any attention. The three, Kankuro no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, and Gaara no Sabaku, were trying to doze off, inside Gaara's mind something was thrashing about, as if trying to keep him awake.

"**You dumbass kid! You might need some of this knowledge, yet here you are, trying to go to SLEEP! What the hell is wrong with you!**" the creature in Gaara's mind raged, it was silenced by an unseen force.

"**Foolish Shukaku, your attempts to torment Gaara will never work, as long as you try you will be stopped, for I, Binzuru-Sonja, god of curing and fine vision, will stop all attempts you make, now silence and wait until Gaara-san needs one of our help." **Binzuru-Sonja said as he held a large object and hit Shukaku with it, resulting in a rather comedic effect, Shukaku got a large bumb on the top of his head and fell down.

'_Would you two keep it down, I'm tired._' Gaara told the two, they both apologized and silenced themselves.

Temari was having similar problems, the goddess within her mind wouldn't stop about sleeping during something so important, and then began going through various times when the Assembly of the gods were held and she was forced to stay awake, no matter how tired she was.

'_Benzai-ten, please be quiet, this isn't as important as the Assembly of the gods, its just stuff I already know._' Temari told Benzai-ten, who sighed in defeat and broke the link connecting the two.

Kankuro and his inner god were both at peace, discussing various poisons that could be made from different plants, and some from his own blood.

'_So if I use a lethal webcap I can make a much more potent poison than I've been using?_' Kankuro asked the god within him, who replied easily.

"**Exactly, but be careful not to stab yourself with anything you dip into the poison, its potent enough to kill you quickly, and I really don't want another host to die because he didn't listen to me.**" the god said, Kankuro nodded.

'_I know Gozu-Tenno-san, trust me I've worked with weapons and poisons since I took an interest in puppets, and that would be about since I was five or six years old.._' Kankuro assured Gozu-Tenno, who sighed in slight relief.

Back in Konoha the ko-kitsune-maru was reacting, and oddly enough it was when Tayuya picked it up to look at it. The katana almost immediately began reacting to her touch, at first it simply proped her hand and arm with a pure white chakra before it flew from her hand and tied itself to her side. Tayuya jumped in shock and screeched an ear piercing screech, Naruto, who had fallen back asleep, shot up and pulled Styx out of it's sheath directly from the scroll and had it pointed in Tayuya's general direction.

"Damn it Naruto, this fucking sword just did something really weird." Tayuya said, Naruto shook his head to clear any thoughts in his mind and saw that, on Tayuya's side, was, indeed, the ko-kitsune-maru.

* * *

Interlude 

Alright guys take a breather while I explain a few things. First off, I am unsure of how truthful my sources are with a few of these myths so deal with, also I'm not sure with the lethal webcaps either, are they poisonous to the touch or only if ingested? Anyway I'm going to list those currently involved with something mythological and, assuming I've at least mentioned what they can do, what they help the wielder/container/user with, expect a more detailed report with Naruto's swords Lethe, Acheron, and possibly Cocytus

Temari-Benzai-ten, the Japanese goddess of wisdom, knowledge, good fortune, and water. Not a really good combination considering Temari uses wind, but oh well.

Gaara-Binzurou-Sonja, the god of curing and fine sight, He is what keeps Shukaku from tormenting Gaara when he sleeps.

Naruto-The five swords of the under world. Acheron, the sword of Woe and, though I'm warping all the swords to match what I want from them, Healing, Cocytus, the sword of Lamentation, Phlegethon, the sword of Hades, Lethe, the sword of Forgetfullness, and Styx, the sword of Limbo. With Acheron if Naruto focuses he can use something similar to the Byakugan, see last chapter with Hayate. With all the other swords, with the exception of Styx, has not been revealed. With Styx, Naruto can vanish using something faster than Hiraishin, and can use the Rampant sould of the dead, using actual dead souls to form a skull, strength varies on the souls collected.

Tayuya-She wields the ko-kitsune-maru, given to Naruto by Inari so the katana could find it's chosen owner.

The little fox boy-Not actually Mythological, but figured I'd mention him anyway

Oh and before I forget, Sasuke: Son of Achilles and user of the Fist of the Gods and Goddesses.

Echo:Before she arrived in Konoha she wandered, cursed like the rest of her family from ancient times, when the Queen of Goddesses, Hera, seeked her husband, Zeus, so Echo kept her busy by talking while the other nymphs escape, Hera sentences Echo to repeat the last words she hears.

Kankuro:Gozu-Tenno, the Japanese god of Plague, a perfect fit to Kankuro.

Alright Interlude over, hopefully you didn't mind it.

Resume

* * *

After the two remembered the academy was holding a special class today they immediately rushed to the academy. where the class was just about to head out to the training area.

"About time you two showed up, today is the day we hold a little tournament to see where all of you stand, it will be co-ed, sex doesn't matter in the Shinobi world, so you should learn that now." Iruka said, the two nodded and walked out into the field, he announed the first two combatants.

"Sakura Haruno vs Tayuya, hajime." Iruka said before jumping out of the arena to a safe spot. The two kunoichi in training, death glared at each other before Tayuya began taunting Sakura.

"Hey Forehead girl, you still trying to become a kunoichi? How pathetic, I bet you couldn't even land one hit on me." Tayuya said, Sakura glared in anger before rushing Tayuya with immense speed, Tayuya jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a rather powerful punch. "Heh looks like I get to use ko-kitsune-maru." she said as she pulled the katana out of it's sheath, Sakura leapt aside to avoid a slash. Tayuya suddenly stopped moving and her eyes turned similar to that of a fox's eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as Tayuya began cackeling like a madman.

"I must admit Sakura-chan, though your body seems weak it is rather strong, my weilder won't stand up to you for much longer if I allowed her to, now suffer. **Kitsune's wrath.**" the possesed Tayuya said, out of nowhere spirit foxes clamped onto Sakura's arms and legs, the possessed Tayuya smirked. "Now I will finish this,** Chains of the fox.**" suddenly chains covered Sakura, each link on the chain seemingly unbreakable. Iruka called the match.

"Winner, Tayuya, the next two will be Nara Shikamaru vs Naruto Namikaze, hajime." Iruka said, the two almost immediately began swapping hits with each other, neither getting in any deciding hits, until Naruto pulled out Cocyus and Styx.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said, Naruto appeared behind him, and couldn't move a muscle.

"What the? You didn't have time to use your Shadow possession jutsu before I vanished."

"I didn't, my family knows more about those five swords than you do apparently. For instance the Flowing of the Styx is based on Shadows, which my family controls. Acheron can be used for more than just healing, it can be used to kill someone quickly, now come on and try something else, any attacks with those five swords will be stopped." Shikamaru said, an odd tone in his voice, as if he was enjoying the challenge.

"Fine, Linear wave!" Shikamaru's eyes shot open as he narrowly avoided a wave of chakra, which destroyed part of the training ground. "Not gonna help ya, Linear wave:Styx." Naruto shouted, charging demonic chakra from Styx into his linear wave, Shikamaru barely had time to dodge, and even though the wave missed he still had a large gash on him, Iruka called the match.

"Winner Naruto, next two combatants, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said, Ino took a deep breath before shouting out.

"I forfeit sensei." Ino said, Iruka nodded before calling out the next two names.

"Shino Aburame vs, hmm? Ah yes he must be the new student. Shino Aburame versus Axel." Iruka said, the cadets of the class exchanged questioning glances before the blue haired, blue muscle shirt, and blue cargo pants wearing cadet came into the arena and bowed to Shino.

"Aburame-sama, I hope you don't mind if I read my book, I was hoping for the last fight, but I guess we can't all get what we want in life." Axel said as he took out a small book entitled 'The tragedies of Edward Elric by Speareshake' Shino stared emotionlessly at his opponent.

"Begin." Iruka said, then out of Shino's jacket bugs swarmed and destroyed Axel's book. Axel looked at what remained of his book, then at Shino, then back at the remains of his book, then back to the bug boy, and then his eye's turned from a calm blue green to a fierce blue.

"How dare you! Do you know how much that book was? Do you!" Axel shouted. Shino backed away as wind and water began circling around Axel.

"It was a pointless book, it had nothing to do with the character the book was named after." Shino said plainly, Axel began trembling in anger, then the winds began picking up violently and Axel's arm began getting spider-line cracks throughout it.

"When I was born, a violent wind tore through my city, as if finding something. It found me, and It was no other than the god of wind, storms, and the ocean. Susanowa! I will show you why the people from the village I came from called me that. Wind, cleave him!" Axel shouted, the wind followed his orders and cleaved Shino in half, only for the bug boy to break apart into bugs that quickly moved to avoid being destroyed. "Where are you Aburame, you haven't paid for destroying my favorite book. Water, turn the dirt into mud." Axel said, the water swirling around him shifted and soaked the ground. Then from nowhere Shino took a desperate shot and lunged at Axel with a kunai drawn, he simply muttered. "Wind, deflect." Shino was sent flying backwards into the academy, going through the wall and slamming into a chalkboard, which almost broke.

After a few more fights that ended in double knockouts the second round of the tournament began.

"Alright round two match one, Tayuya versus Naruto, hajime." Naruto bowed to Tayuya, who bowed right back, suddenly the little fox boy, who stayed in Naruto's pocket whenever he went to the academy, jumped out of the sword wielder's right shoulder and smirked.

"Come on guy, let's do this!" the little fox boy said as he changed into his fox shape and jumped on Naruto's head.

"Hey Kiba, sorry but me and my little buddy up here copied an Inuzuka jutsu." Naruto said as he got on all fours and the fox child turned into a clone of him, except with a tail and more pronounced whiskers, the Fox Naruto hopped off of Naruto's back and charged Tayuya, keeping her busy just long enough that Naruto could prepare a jutsu. "Hey Tayu-chan, have fun with this one, Acheron you know yourself better than I do, take over." Naruto slumped over before standing up, a feeling of woe radiating from him.

"Hello Tayuya-san, I'll make this quick. Woe, sadness, tears." Acheron Naruto said, Tayuya fell over and began crying, Acheron Naruto then rushed in and gently tossed her out of the ring. Sasuke forfeited and twitched in pain as his hand pulsed with pain.

"Winner Naruto, Axel your up against Naruto next." Axel nodded and walked into the field and pulled another book out 'The fall of seven gods' was the title of this book, Naruto shook his head before putting Acheron back into it's sheath. the little fox boy ran over to Tayuya as Naruto stopped suppressing his chakra, Axel smirked as he did the same.

"No holding back Axel, so put the book away so you don't die." Axel laughed and put his book away.

"Alright, just make sure this isn't something you will regret, Winds cleave him." Axel said, water and wind began circling around him before the wind attemtped to cleave Naruto, who only pulled Styx out and vanished before the wind could cleave him. After about half an hour Naruto managed to barely cut Axel, not enough to make him bleed but a scratch none the less, Axel barely cleaved Naruto, making just as minor of a scratch as Naruto did, this kept up until the two began running low on their regular chakra, the two smirked as Naruto stopped and pulled out Lethe and slumped over, Axel also slumped over.

"Hello Susanowa, been a while since we last saw each other, but I digress, forget your self and submit to my will." Lethe Naruto said, Susanowa Axel clutched his head as he fell over and a moment later he stood up, and looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Where am I? Susanowa Axel asked, Lethe Naruto smirked a bit before speaking again.

"You were about to forfeit. " Lethe Naruto said, Susanowa Axel nodded before swinging poweful winds directly at Lethe Naruto who moved with ease.

"I'm not an idiot, dumbass." Lethe Naruto glared at Susanowa Axel and pulled out Phlegethon, Lethe Naruto slumped over and his sword became sheathed, Phlegethon Naruto looked up, his chakra, and even his presence alone, made even Minato Namikaze shudder in his office.

"Now foolish Susanowa, suffer the wrath of my current vessel, Phlegethon style:Linear wave!" Phleg. Naruto shouted, suddenly an enourmous blade of pitch black chakra, without a blue core like the Styx's linear wave, shot forth, Susanowa Axel's eyes widened in shock before he jumped out of the way, barely avoiding his premature death but also jumping out of the ring.

The blast, however, made a massive gash where it struck, the ground seemed to have been hit by a massive meteor shaped line a diagonal line that went straight towards the academy, luckily the blast stopped before it hit the school, all the students looked shocked as Phleg. Naruto slumped over and Naruto took back over, sheathed Phlegethon and walked over to Iruka.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze. Your reward is the knowledge of the fact you won." in the stands Sasuke smirked before his hand began hurting.

"Iruka-sensei can I go to the nurse's office?" Sasuke asked, Iruka nodded and Sasuke took off, his hand leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Months passed, Naruto came closer and closer to mastering the Five rivers, Echo mastered her kekkei genkai, Sasuke finally mastered Ares' fist, which upon mastering it his hand stopped bleeding, and Demeter's tears. Tayuya mastered a few techniques with the help of ko-kitsune-maru., and Axel became friends with Naruto, Sasuke, and Echo. Sasuke also got to know Echo more and, getting past the signs she liked to carry, found something he liked in her, probably the ability to read him and how he's feeling, and as such the two became closer and closer, occasionally the two, on days when no one had to go to the academy, would eat lunch together. Naruto and Tayuya became just as close as Echo and Sasuke, only their relationship was much more solidly built, love from both and the want to protect the other. The final day of the academy was upon the Konoha cadets before they knew what happened, Naruto didn't really want for the exams to happen, he knew that even at his luckiest moment he could only have two other people on his team, one would most likely be a girl, the other a guy. If he had Echo on his team he prayed Sasuke would be on his team as well, if not then Axel and Tayuya. The day of the exam Naruto and the little fox boy, who refused to reveal his name until Naruto became a genin, were fretting, Naruto could do the basic clone jutsu and he could do the shadow clone jutsu, and one Shinobi within their ranks was a traitor, and the one in question was most likely Mizuki or Iruka, and Naruto highly doubted it was Iruka, so he got an idea and the fox boy agreed. Their plan was that the fox boy would transform into Naruto and fail the exam, then switch places with Naruto, who would act horribly sad and trick Mizuki into coercing him into stealing the forbidden scroll. It worked. Naruto 'stole' the forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it, the last one he needed to learn from the scroll that wasn't a potentially deadly kinjutsu. When Mizuki arrived all things went as planned, Mizuki ranted about pointless things, Naruto flipped him the bird and vanished, the fox boy hopped on Naruto's back and smirked as Naruto pulled Styx out and vanished, cleaving Mizuki's body from the left to the right, the spinal column not interfering with the slash at all. Naruto, who had already proven that he could pass the genin exam with ease, the next day he left for the ninja academy half an hour earlier, and a horrendous sight awaited him.

Upon a pole in front of the Taira clan hung Yoshitsune, tied by his arms and legs. Underneath him a sign read 'attempted killer of the Taira clan, needs immediate execution.' Naruto threw four kunai to release Yoshitsune, who managed to get up on his feet and thank Naruto before explaining what had happened.

"After I left from Sojo-bo's forest I went home to prepare, then I waited for a while, as the heir of the clan was a cadet and I planned on wiping them out when he got his forehead protector, I attacked as soon as he came back, however someone gave them a tip and I only managed to kill one, now I must implore you to help me finish them off, all I need from you is a food pill if you have one." Naruto nodded and handed a food pill to the tired and hungry Yoshitsune who, after eating the pill, went straight back to normal and cracked his knuckles. "Thank you Naruto-san, now let's wipe this despicable clan off the map." Naruto smirked as Yoshitsune said this. Yoshitsune formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the front door, only to show off and alert the Taira clan to an intruder, almost immediately five ANBU ranked Taira members attacked, Yoshitsune dodged the four that attacked him and killed the other one, who was making hand signs but couldn't finish them in time, Naruto nodded, impressed at the speed of Tengu taijutsu, barely moving a muscle and tearing apart human flesh, Naruto smirked as the room flooded with ninja from the Taira clan, Naruto told Yoshitsune to move as he pulled out Phlegethon and slashed horizontally, severing all of the ninja with ease. Moments later only one Taira remained, and that was the clan leader.

"Well well well, you two sure did do a number to my clan, seems an old man needs to put you in your place." the old man said as he took his white robe off to reveal huge muscles and a well toned body, and stopped surpressing his chakra, pushing the two down to the ground, inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was shouting at Naruto to use her chakra or else she'd come out, unfortunately Naruto was too scared to hear anything, this man had well over kage level chakra stores, as soon as Kyuubi noticed this she leapt out of Naruto and appeared in a black kimono that, fortunately, covered everything, she was in for a shock as the man sent her flying into a wall, suddenly the man's flesh peeled away to reveal, a demon with ten flowing tails, as all the flesh rolled off, one could tell the animal was a cat, within three minutes Sojo-bo arrived on the scene along with five Ten-gu, ready to fight, but alas they, too, were sent through a wall. A few more minutes passed and the cat's eyes widened in fear, for now, within the house, stood someone who could stop him, and his name was Naruto Namikaze. Naruto had, somehow, awakened something deep within his body that Kyuubi hadn't even known of, so when Naruto's chakra almost quadrupled she had all right to be afraid, and when Naruto stood up, his chakra turned black as the deepest shadows. The cat, Kyuubi, and all the Ten-gu shuddered as Naruto began laughing maniacally.

"Fool, you dare try to harm the one in whom I have chosen to be my vessel, I may be evil, but I am no fool!" the evil Naruto shouted, the cat began bowing, as if Naruto was his master.

"I'm sorry Amatsu Mikaboshi, I lay my life down to you." the fox pleaded. Amatsu Naruto only snarled at the cat.

"Foolish little demon, how weak are you? You know I can not let loose my judgement here, return to whence you came or else I will!" Amatsu Naruto shouted, the cat agreed vigorously before vanishing, then Amatsu Naruto turned to Kyuubi, who prepared to attack. "Worry not Kyuubi-hime, I may be evil but I have no interest in fighting someone who agrees with my views on this boy as the greatest host in the world, I would have went to the Uchiha, however something insdie of him refused me." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"You mean the Uchiha may have a god or goddesses within him?"

"Yes, we both know he has remnants of Ama, Tsuku, and Susa, but he has somethihng more powerful in him, a power I haven't felt in years, almost enough to match up to you Kyuubi-hime, now tell Naruto-san when he wakes up never to bother me because I will not help until he needs it or he can defeat me in a fight without 'dieing' as you know I won't let him die if I fight him. Oh yes before I forget, I will teach him a single jutsu should he desire it, you know which one I'm talking about, the one I named after myself. August star of Heaven." Amatsu said before recedding back into Naruto, who shook his head before realizing what was going on.

"Kyuubi why are you out of my body?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi just hugged him before explaining everything. After Everything was cleared up Naruto realized something, he had three minutes to get to the academy. After barely making it to the academy Naruto relaxed and listened.

"Team seven will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Echo Namikaze." Sasuke and Naruto threw their hands up in the air in joy, Echo blushed and Tayuya fumed. "Team Eight will be Tayuya Namikaze, Axel, and Shino Aburame." Iruka called out, after the other teams were called out their senseis began arriving one by one, after all but two teams were gone both teams realized something, they had VERY lazy teachers. Finally two hours passed and the door opened, which then triggered a small stream of water to trickle down onto the two late senseis, they both began sulking as Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Just a small amount of water from the Acheron river plus two late senseis equal a great laugh." Naruto said, his teammates nodded, as did the other team, after the two woeful senseis were rid of the effect they told their teams to meet them up on the roof.

Up on the roof Naruto and his team, and Tayuya and her team, waited impatiently as their senseis conversed about something silently.

"Alright you six, I am Tsunade and I am Team Seven's sensei." Tsunade said, then Team eight's sensei introduced himseld.

"And I am Jiriaya, Team Eight's sensei, and, before we begin, yes these are two seperate teams, but we will occasionally train together, now any questions before we begin?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto raised his hand.

"Did you capture Orochimaru yet?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya hung his head in shame.

"No, he is still on the loose, however we believe he is under the influence of something demonic." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be under the influence of something demonic.

"Alright you guys, lets get to introductions, I'm Tsunade, I like medical ninjutsu and helping people, I dislike Orochimaru and Icha Icha paradise, my dream is to see you six to your dreams, my hobbies are helping out at the hospital. Jiraiya you go next." Tsunade said, Jiraiya nodded.

"I am the great toad sage, whose name strikes fear into those who meet me, I am Jiraiya, I like amphibians, sake, and doing research, I dislike things that stop me from doing my research, Orochimaru, and certain other people, my goal is to become a great author, much more of one than I am right now of course, and my hobby is doing research. Naruto your turn."

"I am Naruto Namikaze, I like my friends, my swords, the spirits within my sword, Kyuubi-sama, Gai-sensei, and tousan and Echo-imouto, I dislike the green jumpsuit I recently got rid of, it was becoming very itchy and Gai sensei told me to wear what I felt like since I had learned all I could from him, and I HATE those who believe they are the best, such as the now annihilated Taira clan, my goal is to master the five river blades of hell and find more swords that are thought to only be a myth, my hobbies are training and spending time with my friends." Naruto said, the two sannin smiled as Sasuke began his intro.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like Echo-chan and hanging out with my friends, I dislike my older brother, my goal is to defeat my elder brother, my hobbies are training and spending time with Echo-chan." Sasuke said, Echo blushed before beginning her introduction.

"I am Echo Namikaze, I like Sasuke-kun, oniichan, and all my friends, I dislike those who hurt people for something they can't control, my goal is to become a successful Kunoichi and marry Sasuke-kun, my hobbies are annoying my oniichan and Sasuke-kun with wooden signs." Echo giggled as Sasuke put an arm around her. Tayuya acted like she was about to barf before beginning her introduction.

"I am Tayuya, some people throw on Namikaze for my last name because I live with Naru and Minato-san, I like Naruto-kun, flutes, and music in general, I dislike those who use friendship as an excuse to do nasty things to their 'friend', my goal is to become a sucessfull kunoichi, my hobbies are playing my flute and training with ko-kitsune-maru." Tayuya smirked as Naruto blushed a bit, Axel turned a page in his book and began his introduction.

"I am Axel, I like reading, the art of the Shinobi, and this village, I dislike Susanowa for what he did to his sister Amaterasu, my goal is to master Susanowa's abilities and become an ANBU, my hobbies are reading from my extensive library of books, and training." Axel finished by going back to his book, Shino began his introduction then.

"I am Shino Aurame, I like my clan, I dislike those who dislike bugs, I have no real goal, my only hobby is bug collecting." Shino quietly said, Jiriaya and Tsunade smirked as they stood up.

"Alright you six, meet at training ground 15 tomorrow at eight in the morning, don't eat breakfast or you will see it again." Tsunade said, the six genin nodded and left for various places about Konoha, preparing for the next day, we will see only what Naruto is doing, seeing as he met with not only the strangest event but the only event in which a real desription is needed.

Naruto. Location:Weapons store.

"Hey anyone here?" Naruto asked, then from nowhere he was on the ground in a back breaking hug.

"Naru-kun, long time no see." Tenten said, Naruto twitched as he readjusted his spine.

"Yeah Tenten-chan, hows it going?" Naruto asked, Tenten rolled up her sleeve to reveal her arm scarred up. "What happened?" Naruto asked, Tenten looked around before saying anything.

"My tousan came in drunk the other day, I don't blame him though, mom recently died and he has taken to drownig his sorrows is sake." Tenten said sadly, then the door to the back room swung open and Tenten's father walked out.

"Tenten, where the 'ell are you, I need you for something." Tenten's eyes widened in horror as she hid, Naruto stood up and pulled out Cocytus.

"You fool, how dare you harm your own daughter for something she didn't even CAUSE!" Naruto shouted the last part out as Cocytus took over his body and was behind the man in a split second "Now I, Cocytus, will make sure you suffer, now let your grief be tripled, then tripled gain as you see everything you care for taken from you, I'm not talking about your wife either, I mean EVERYTHING you care for!" Cocytus Naruto shouted, the man began boiling as he picked Cocytus Naruto up and slung him into a katana display before falling to the ground and began crying, Cocytus Naruto stood up and slumped over, Naruto then took control of his body again. "Tenten-chan, come on you don't need to be around him anymore, he might do you like he just did me, except you won't have a god protecting you." Tenten teared up and silently let tears fall from her eyes, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her lightly, comforting her as she let her emotions out, the two sat there for what seemed like hours, Tenten's father then stood up and picked the two genin up and threw them, this time at a mace display, but right as the two nearly hit the maces, the weapons melted, in the door way stood a man with kage robes and a head band stitched onto the robes, the symbol on the head band was a cross.

"You, foolish old man, should know better than to hurt your own family AND the son of a Hokage, kid your father will understand if you kill him." the man said as he flashed Naruto the 'nice guy' pose, Naruto smirked as he made a few clones.

"Look old man, I was willing to let you live, but now I think you need to know the meaning of pain, here we go!" Naruto shouted as five clones surrounded him, the first clone struck the man up into the air with a well placed punch, the second clone launched himself off the first clone and sent the man further up into the air, the third, fourth, and fifth clone did the same as the second, each taking off by the one that hit the man before them. Then Naruto released his weights and opened the first and second gate, and vanished up in the air, the man, still concious, was shocked to see that when he looked down he could see all of Konoha with ease, then Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him further up into the air, think Lee's primary lotus style kicks, finally both of them were breathing heavily from lack of air while going up further, closing in on the atmosphere, Naruto then used a quick wind jutsu to keep the two up in the air. "Now meet my ultimate taijutsu technique, Tower of Babel!" Naruto shouted before focusing all of his chakra to his right hand, jumped above the man, and slammed his fist onto the man's head, sending him plummeting with intense speeds, Naruto vanished and reappeared right where the man had taken off from on the groud, he was still panting but held his fist up srongly, a second later and the man slammed into Naruto's fist, Naruto slung him off and smirked, then limped over to Tenten, hugged her, and passed out in her arms.

"Come on Naruto-kun, lets get you home." Tenten said, the kage who had been there picked the two up in metal shells and they all vanished to Minato's home.

"Hmm, ah Hakamori-san, long time no see, so the rumours were true?" Minato asked, Hakamori nodded solemnly before setting the two metal shells down and calling the metal back towrads himself.

"I must advise you that this girls father is most likely dead, if not he will come looking for her, if so allow Naruto-san to deal with him as he sees fit." Hakamori said, Minato nodded, an explanation not needed for the event.

"Today has seen more and more strange events, first Sojo-bo and his top five Tengu are found unconcious at the Taira clan home, their leader was a freaking demon himself, the entire clan was wiped out, the main perpetrator is sleeping in a guest room as well, and now to top it off my son might have just killed someone, geez can this day get any worse?" Hakamori nodded.

"Yeah, Orochimaru was spotted in my village, before I received your letter, and I gave him enough food to last him a trip from Suna to the other side of the ocean and back." Minato sighed but quickly recomposed himself.

"Well I'll take those two to Naruto's room so they can sleep, I hope Tayuya don't mind sharing Naruto for awhile." Minato said as Tenten, who had fallen asleep sometime during Hakamori picking the two up to the current point, snuggled up next to Naruto and placed an arm around him.

"I'm sure she won't." Hakamori said as he bowed to Minato and leapt onto a nearby couch and fell asleep.

"You couldn't have helped me?" Minato asked before making a shadow clone to carry Tenten while he carried Naruto. Elsewhere in Konoha, Axel was clearing a patch of woodland area to make his home.

"Geez this takes forever!" Axel shouted in anger, he had lost valuable time for reading his books and was, for lack of better terminology. pissed "Hmm, Deforesting winds." Axel said, a massive gust shot past him and uprooted more than enough trees. "Heh perfect, now deteriorating waters." he swung his arms downward and the water followed his movement, making a large depression next to a large pile of trees. "Now It's going to take me the rest of the night to make this into a house, here we go!" Axel shouted as the wind began destroying all the branches on the trees and setting them up while water collected mud and packed it onto the trees after the wind placed them down, later that night the wind and water vanished, a log house stood around Axel, who then commanded water to fill up the depression that became his pond.

"Hmm, note to self: Tomorrow get rid of the water and get down there and make a tunnel to the nearby lake so I can fish from here instead of having to go get fish to put in here." Axel said, writing what he said on a little post it note and stuck it in his house. "Huh who the hell are you?" Axel asked as a chibi version of himself walked out of the log cabin with a sign.

"I'm you, sorta, anyway I'm here to announce the end of the chapter, the writer is tired and can't write anymore for this chapter unless he puts up another interlude, which the previous one probably made a few readers very angry." Chibi Axel said, the real Axel twitched before calling the wind to him.

"Winds, cleave that son of a bitch." Axel said, Chibi Axel dodged easily and knocked Axel into the depression the real Axel had made previously.

"Later readers, Writer-sama says review if you read this far." chibi Axel said, Axel finally managed to climb out of the pond depression just in time to flip Chibi Axel off. "Oh by the way readers, I just fourth walled your asses BWAHAHA!" Chibi Axel shouted as he vanished in a poof of smoke

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Like it? Don't care? Review anyway. I need some help, is a lethal webcap poisonous to the touch or just if it is introduced to your internal organs, through eating or otherwise. Also that little ending bit about the Fourth wall thing, I didn't think of that one, my friend did and put it up there, so if its strange blame him for it not me. 

See ya next time readers, next time the Chibi ender will be either Naruto or Tenten, oh wait no Tayuya.

Previews

Naruto is introduced to the devil himself, literally! Hades and his wife Pershephone decide to pay Naruto a visit, in human form, to explain why the five hellish swords, except Styx, take him over or can't move whenever he unsheaths them.

Sasuke and Echo get a little too close for Tsunade to handle and she makes them a bet she CAN'T lose.

Tayuya gets a visit by Inari.

The little fox boy tells everyone his name.

Axel gets revenge on Chibi Axel, first part of next chapter.

Shino discovers something about his clan he did not know about.

Read and Review


End file.
